ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyken
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, Zyken is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incomplete catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. This Article is property of Zyken, and may not be edited or used without their permission. The pot at the end of the rainbow. - Zyken Zyken (дарциа, "devils angel") whose real name is Shawn Mack, is the main character of Zyken, and the deuteragonist of the Ben 10 series. He is the sole survivor of the Tsuashiyuki Clan, but later joins the clan Twilight Wolf. Despite being a main character, he has seemingly done questionable deeds. For example, he has stolen many spaceships throughout the universe, and was a former member of the Forever Knights, working his way up to an intergalactic criminal at one point. He is mainly shown as an aspiring treasure hunter. At the age of 22, he succeeds Selva as leader of the Rien Empire and is the most powerful character that has existed. ''' History Background Appearance and Personality As a young child, Zyken was a very kind and carefree boy, showing respect to his fellow clansmen and teachers alike. He wanted nothing more but to find Treasure Planet because of "the great adventure" it would bring. According to Seal, his personailty charmed many- he seems to easily befriend people, and chaged the lives of almost every villian he meets. After Inue's death, Zyken's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next eight years of his life devoted to getting revenge and finding Treasure Planet to futher his goals of hatred. This lead him into a further world of darkness and soon, everyone began to give up on him. After having a mental collapse due to his defeat at the hands of Xion, Zyken began to shift dynamically in terms of personality. At times he would be very arrogant and headstrong, and at others he would be rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first specially in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. At other times still, Zyken would become this cruel person who loved to do evil deeds. According to Marcus, Zyken has no exact personality because he changes it all the time. When they first met Hakkus compared Zyken to having a multi personalize disorder. Typically, when he is interested in battle, he has an odd sense of honor when fighting. During battle, Zyken is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Zyken normally likes to show off during fights: he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, keeping with his dog theme. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Zyken could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. Like most clan members, he is highly loyal to his respective clans, as he always wore his clan's symbol and refused to wear the symbolism of anything else, even the symbol of the united planets. He also saw that anyone outside of the clan wielding any of his clans abilities as an insult, as those are a symbol of a clans powers; while Dion and Inue complimented outsiders mastery over the Four Legs technique, Zyken expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and went as far to bisect the persons arms for "defining the clan" with them. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Zyken showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances. His disinterest in these women can turn to murderous violence if they annoy him too much. Zyken's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as a human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp red eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, dog like ears, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Okami clan on his cheeks. As noted by many people, Zyken has a feminine face, often letting people believe that he is the opposite gender. In Part II, Zyken has grown noticeably taller over the years and more muscular. He also grew his hair out in a long mane. In eapsoide 10, it was shown that along with the Nine Dragons seal on his stomach, Zyken has a bunch of different tattoo seals covering most of his torso. In terms of clothing, Zyken has the most outfit changes of any character. In his favorite outfit, he wore a red long sleeved T-Shirt with a blue sleveless flak jacket on top. The jacket is lightweight and is heivly restiant to all forms of damage. Inside, it contains all of Zyken's scrolls, tools, and even water bottles. On the back of it had his clans symbol. His pants were red with a few blue stripes vertically crossing the pants. His sword is on his back in normal form, it has a strap attatched to it to keep it firmly in place. The strap is also connected to his weapons belt. On his hands are gloves that have seals to store shuriken, and kunai. With this outfit, Zyken also wears a cloak. Relationships Zyken has encountered many different characters throughout the course of the series, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these characters have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during the series. Zyken has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series. Patches Skills At the start of the series, Zyken had very little abilities and was concidered weak shown by his inabilitly to properly use Omni to climb surface areas. Throughout Alien force, he begins to learn and master his Omni which earns him respect among his clansmen and allows him to defeat a gang of multiple bandits. In the original series, Zyken was regularly noted to have a great deal of potential by among some of the strongest knights like Armaldo, Bastu, and even Selva, the leader of the alliance, proving himself as a very late bloomer. Vel remarked that Zyken could surpass all of the other previous United Planets leaders. Much of this potential manifests itself during the later series, regularly proving himself a match for the members of Space Pirates and The Forsaken. His victory over Tigerstar has earned him great accolade in the Rien world: people in is very own planet now even believe he is able to lead the United Planets after they hear about it, thereby earning status on par with other renown Knights within Rien. With further training and control over his transformations, he could hold his own against multiple planet leaders of both previous, and current generation on the battlefield. Eventually, even Void, rumored to be the most powerful knight currently living began to see him as a threat. He later succeeded Selva and becomes the ruler of the Rien Empire as well as one of the currently strongest characters in fiction every created. General Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Hero